Computer hard drives are generally subjected to a “burn-in” testing procedure. Further, the drives are also usually subjected to thermal testing or environmental conditioning testing during the design and prototyping phases of the manufacturing process. A drive is typically held in a fixture or a carrier while it undergoes the burn-in or final verification testing procedures. Further, the fixture or carrier holding the drive may be placed in an environmentally-controlled test chamber for the testing procedures. These chambers are designed to expose the device under test to controlled temperature and humidity levels so that the drive manufacturer can obtain accurate performance test results over expected environmental ranges in which the devices are designed to operate. The tests can provide a valuable tool to verify product quality and reliability and to assure that the hard drives meet industry standards.
One problem with conventional fixtures or carriers is that they are prone to transferring mechanical vibrations to the drive under test. These vibrations add “noise” to the test results.
Another problem with existing carriers is that the carriers are typically configured to operate in a horizontal position or a vertical position, but not both. That is, some existing carriers function to correctly position a drive while the carrier and drive are in a horizontal position, and other existing carriers function to correctly position a drive while the carrier and drive are in a vertical position, but most are not configured to successfully position a drive while the carrier and drive are in either a horizontal or a vertical position.
A further problem with existing carriers is the ejection mechanism, which operates to eject the device under test from the carrier after testing has concluded. Such components are typically highly complex mechanisms with several parts that are expensive, bulky, and difficult to assemble.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a hard drive fixture that reduces vibration. In addition, there is a need for a fixture that allows for operation in either a vertical or a horizontal position. There is a further need in the art for a simple, inexpensive ejection mechanism that fits into a small space.